Five Years From Now
by kumutasia
Summary: Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Five Years From Now**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected. SPOILERS: ep. 2x13

**Chapter 1: In Blairʻs Dreams**

**A/N: **Hello people of ! It has been a very, very long time since Iʻve uploaded a fanfic, and this is my very FIRST one that has nothing to do with Harry Potter! I hope that you all enjoy my attempt at a GG fic. Newer chapters will be up ASAP, but I have finals (first sem. in college=OVER) and other obligations, but I promise that I will update as much as possible. I am absolutely open to constructive criticism! Thank you again for reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itʻs 6 am and the sun is just beginning to rise along the Manhattan skyline. Blair Waldorf is sitting alone in the lounge of her 3-bedroom condo. The one she had lived in for the past 4 years. The one Cyrus, bless his heart, had bought for her, his own personal gift of escape.

*Flashback*

Blair and Cyrus are standing in the foyer of the Waldorf home. Itʻs Christmas break, Cyrus & Eleanor are leaving for their honeymoon in Hawaii, Blair is spending her holidays in Europe, with her father and Roman, and also looking for him.

"An early Christmas gift for you, Blair. Youʻve been through so much, you deserve this," said Cyrus, slipping the key into Blairʻs hand as he left with Eleanor.

*End flashback*

It seemed to Blair that Cyrus had known everything that would happen to her. He knew what had happened to her, he was the one she went to when she found Chuckʻs note that morning. He was the one who helped her track Chuck down, and the one who went to get her when her quest was fruitless. He was just as much a father to her than her real one was, although he could never take his place. He was a good substitute in her fatherʻs prolonged absence. But how had he known that the condo would come in handy just a few months later?

Blair sighed, taking another sip of coffee from her cup. She could hear Dorota cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Muffins and eggs, Blairʻs favorite, but she wasnʻt feeling very hungry. All she could think about was what happened on this day 5 years ago. She dreamt about it again last night, the same dream she had every year around this time. She woke with a start, feeling like she was missing something, like she was incomplete. That feeling only strengthened when she turned over and realized that the other half of the bed was empty, as usual.

But Blair couldnʻt think about that right now. The sound of little feet pattering on the hardwood floors toward her snapped her quickly out of her daze and back into reality. Blair smiled her perfect smile, the one that only a single person in the world could see through, and looked to the arched doorway.

In a matter of seconds a little angel face was staring back at her. Blair was always amazed at how beautiful her daughter was. Her brown hair settled in loose curls around her cherub face and her hazel eyes were bright, even though there was still sleep in them. Blair saw herself in the little girls face, but she saw so much more of him, it hurt to look at her sometimes. There was no doubting who her parents were. The very scandal that changed Blairʻs entire existence.

Blair thought back to the night when everything happened. The best, and yet worst night of her life. The best because she got the most precious gift one could ever receive because of that night. The worst because she lost the only person sheʻd want to share the gift with. She remembered everything about the day clearly. Nate had said she was almost maternal with Chuck. Blair almost laughed at the irony, if only he knew...

"Morning Mama," the little girl greeted as she crawled into Blairʻs waiting arms.

"Good morning, Chayla, my love. How did you sleep?" Blair asked as she kissed her daughter on top of her head.

"Better," Chayla crinkled her nose and hid her face in her motherʻs hair, "I had the same dream again."

Blair held her daughter a little tighter. Since Chayla had started Kindergarten at Constance Billiard, she had been having dreams of a man Blair thought was Chuck. Chayla described him as a tall man with dark hair and eyes. Sometimes, Chaylaʻs dreams were scary, causing her to scream and scramble into bed with her mother. And other times her dreams were indifferent, where the man was just a background image.

"Good morning Ms. Blair, Miss Chayla. Breakfast is ready," Dorota announced walking into the room.

"Thank you, Dorota," Blair smiled at her old nanny and lifelong friend, "go eat breakfast, Chay, then weʻll get you ready for school."

"You gonna come eat too, mama?" Chayla asked, sliding off of Blairʻs lap and gripping Dorotaʻs hand.

"Yes, sweetheart. I just have to call Aunty Serena first," Blair smiled at her daughter and exchanged a look with Dorota that said she wouldnʻt be in for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years From Now**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected. SPOILERS: ep. 2x13

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Hello people of ! It has been a very, very long time since Iʻve uploaded a fanfic, and this is my very FIRST one that has nothing to do with Harry Potter! I hope that you all enjoy my attempt at a GG fic. Newer chapters will be up ASAP, but I have finals (first sem. in college=OVER) and other obligations, but I promise that I will update as much as possible. I am absolutely open to constructive criticism! Thank you again for reading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair and Serena were sitting on the steps of the Metropolitan Museum, drinking coffee and eating croissants. It was what they did on Monday mornings, after Blair had dropped off Chayla at school, and Serena dropped her 2 year old son off at his daycare. Although both girls could have their nannies, or in Blairʻs case, Dorota, take care of their children on Monday mornings, they preferred to do it themselves, it was the only time of week they had to be alone.

Blair observed the flocks of high school kids that surrounded them on the steps. She reminisced about how just a few short years ago, she was one of those girls, surrounded by admirers but just blowing every single one of them off. She wondered if these girls even thought about how different their lives would be five years from now. She certainly hadnʻt when she was a senior, but she wouldnʻt have changed anything for the world, well except for one thing.

"Can you believe that we were like this once, S?" Blair wondered aloud.

"Sorry to say it B, but you were way worse then I was," Serena laughed, popping another piece of her croissant into her mouth.

"I was not the only one S, need I remind you what happened at Yale," Blair giggled, but only slightly, Yale was definitely still a sore spot for her.

Serena noticed the change in her best friends face and automatically hugged her, "You ok, B?"

"Yeah. Iʻm alright," Blair frowned tearing off another piece of her croissant, but not bothering to eat it.

"Is Chay still having the dreams?"

"Yes," Blair sighed, "And Iʻm not sure if itʻs getting better or worse."

"Donʻt you think itʻs time she knew, B?" Serena glanced at her friend.

"No, absolutely not. Sheʻs only five. And anyway, didnʻt we decide that weʻd tell her when she asked? She hasnʻt asked yet,"

"It doesnʻt mean that she isnʻt wondering," Serena answered, "She needs to know B. She needs to know about Chuck."

"Not like it matters, S. He still wonʻt be around. Itʻs the Waldorf curse, we arenʻt supposed to have a happy, perfect family. And Chaylaʻs got it 10 times worse, considering sheʻs part of Chuck, and we all know how THAT turned out," Blair ranted.

"Itʻs not about having the perfect family, Blair," Serena gave Blair a one-armed hug, trying to comfort her friend.

"Sure you can say that, S. You do have the perfect family. A doting husband, so rich and handsome that you donʻt even HAVE to work, and yet you choose to. An adorable little son, and one more on the way. It isnʻt fair Serena. You always get everything so effortlessly, and yet I work my ass off and Iʻm still left with nothing,"

Serena sighs, but doesnʻt say anything. Sheʻs been through enough of Blairʻs rants these past few years to know that saying less is definitely more. A tear slides down Blairʻs cheek and Serena wipes it quickly away.

"Thatʻs why youʻre stronger than me, Blair. You work hard and fight for what you want. Remember, everything will be alright in the end, if it isnʻt alright, then itʻs not the end," Serena says, Blair looks at her friends and nods, her lips pouting a bit.

"Youʻre right, S. It isnʻt the end, and yet the end of my world always haunts me on days like today," Blair takes another sip of her coffee and looks across to the park.

"Oh, right," Serena remembers, "It was today that he...."

"Yeah, but Iʻm used to his leaving all the time. I just wish I was the one who had walked away," Blair said still staring at the park.

In the shadow of a tree, she swore she saw him. Wearing a dark blue suit and his signature scarf, she swore that was him. She blinked, and he was gone. An illusion, as usual.

"Come on, S. I better get going, before my mother murders me for being late, again," Blair says, gathering her bag and throwing the remainder of her coffee and croissant into the nearest trash can.

"Haha, isnʻt life great when weʻre still working for our mothers," Serena laughed, also gathering her own things.

"Maybe in the Serena world, not in Blairʻs world," Blair giggled at the two friends walked arm-in-arm down the street.

In the park, Chuck Bass watched the two ladies walk away. His once-upon-a-time sister and the never-ending love of his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years From Now**

by: xSTARxSHiNEBABY

** Summary:** Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected. SPOILERS: ep. 2x13

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed the story so far, I really appreciate it. Here is chapter 3, it might be the last one that I upload in a while. I have final exams on Tuesday & Wednesday, which I really have to study for. I will write as much as possible on Thursday, but Iʻm going HOME for the holidays Thurs. evening & will be busy all weekend. I promise that Iʻll upload ASAP though! Thanks again for reading. Please review, as well.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gossip Girl, Chuck would have said those 3 little words already. He hasnʻt, so I obviously donʻt own it.

* * *

Blair avoided thinking about it most of the time. But at times when her mind was free to roam, where thinking about something else wasnʻt an option, she was automatically led back to that night. That night when he came back and the night when he left.

*Flashback*

She can see herself, standing in her motherʻs apartment, watching as Eleanor and Cyrus exchanged wedding vows, promising their never ending love. Blair cried, tears of joy, and yet tears of sadness thinking that the she would never share this moment with the only man sheʻd ever truly love. Serena was right next to her, squeezing her hand, helping Blair through it all, as usual. Dorota came to her after the ceremony, whispering words that Blair couldnʻt believe, but a part of her wanted to believe.

Blair practically ran to her room, wanting to see if it was true. If he was really sitting there. He was, his back facing her. Blair couldnʻt help but feel a thousand different emotions at one time. Anger, regret, and yet overwhelming love and happiness that he was there, he had come back to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone harsh, but her eyes soft.

And he turned to her, tears welling up in his eyes and starting to fall down his cheeks. His angel face with those rough eyes, she never wanted to see him cry. She ran to him, embracing him, holding him as he cried. She would never have done this with Nate, or any other guy. Only for Chuck, as everything was only for Chuck.

She kissed his angel face, kissed every tear away. Until he was still in her arms. Asleep, she thought, as she gently pulled away, but he clung closer to her.

"Donʻt leave me yet, Blair. Iʻm not ready," he whispered.

Blair was surprised, "Iʻll never leave you Chuck."

His eyes flickered open and he kissed her. Sweet kisses. Kisses that portrayed love and comfort. The kind of kisses only Blair and Chuck could have. The kisses grew deeper and deeper, more passionate. Blair didnʻt complain, and Chuck didnʻt stop. Blair knew that he needed this intimacy. Blair wanted to give him everything he wanted, everything he needed.

"I love you, Chuck," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her.

He didnʻt respond, as he began to take of her dress and his own clothes. She knew what would come next. Soon they would be together, they would be one, as it was supposed to be. In moments, Blair could feel everything. She felt pleasure and pain, love and hatred. Everything that Chuck was feeling, she felt. Blair closed her eyes, wanting more and wishing that it was all over, at the same time.

In a while Chuck was still again beside her. His breathing was slow and calm and matched the pace of his hand running through her hair. She studied his face, not wanting to forget a single moment of this night. His eyes were closed, but she could still see his dark eyes framed by dark, thick lashes. A lock of hair clung to the sweat on his forehead, and his mouth was set in line. Beautiful, she thought.

"I love you, Chuck." she said again, now that it was out, the words came so easy to her, easier than it had with anyone else.

"Me too, Blair. Me too," his eyes were still closed and Blair passed it off as sleep deprivation.

"Good night," she kissed his forehead, and held him.

Chuck didnʻt respond, and she assumed he had fallen asleep in her arms. A few moments later, she was asleep as well.

Blair turned over, expecting to find a warm body next to her. But the bed was cold, as if no one had been there at all. She pushed herself up, suddenly very afraid, there was a note next to her, written in his delicate handwriting. She smiled to herself, thinking he had just stepped out to get them breakfast. She looked down at the note and began to read:

Iʻm sorry for everything.

You deserve much better.

Donʻt come looking for me

-Chuck.

Blair threw the letter down in shock. No, how could he leave. Not when he had just come back. Not after everything that happened last night. She had decided, they belonged together. There was no such thing as BETTER out there for her, this was it, he was it. She read the letter again, he was crazy if he thought she wouldnʻt go looking for him. She thought a part of him would know that she always planned on following him, no matter where it might take her.

Blair got out of bed quickly and pulled her robe around herself. She was on a quest, and she knew exactly where to start first. A few minutes later, she was in the dining room. Cyrus was sitting alone, drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper. He was exactly who she needed to talk to.

"Blair, dear. Good morning! I didnʻt expect you for a while!" Cyrus greeted her.

"Cyrus, I need your help. Chuckʻs gone, and I donʻt know where he went. Help me, please," Blair sat at the table, her head in her hands, showing emotion for the first time that morning.

"Blair, maybe he just needs some time," Cyrus began. Blair cut him off.

"What would you do if you were in my place and it was my mother who left you? Wouldnʻt you go searching the world? I love him. I wonʻt let him go, not without a fight,"

Cyrus considered this for a few minutes, "OK, Blair. Whatever you need."

*Two Months Later*

"No," Blair whispered to was sitting on the floor in her bathroom, Serena sitting next to her, "NO! This can NOT happen."

Serena held Blairʻs hand and glanced at the pregnancy test that was propped on the lowered toilet seat before them. This was not the first time theyʻd had a pregnancy scare, but this was the first time the test came out positive. Blair was sure that her skipped periods were due to the stress of their last semester in high school, as well as the stress of losing and missing Chuck. But when she had skipped it two months in a row, Serena was convinced that it was something else and insisted on her taking the test. The first time it came out positive, Blair was still unconvinced, so she took it a second time, and a third time, finally after the fourth time, she couldnʻt be fooled.

"No," Blair repeated, putting her head in her hands, "this can NOT be happening to me. Things like those donʻt happen to girls like me. this is NOT happening."

But it did happen to her. Blair decided to keep the baby. Her parents thought that it was out of compassion, that Blairʻs heart was truly changing. Serena knew that it was because this baby was the only remaining link Blair had to Chuck. The moment she was born, though, Serena knew that this tiny little girl HAD changed Blairʻs heart. Blair called her Chayla, giving her part of Chuckʻs name, because as soon as Blair saw the baby, she thought of Chuck on the night he left. His angel face paralleled Chaylaʻs angel face perfectly, the look of innocence. And Blair couldnʻt bear to let Chayla down, not like she did Chuck.

* * *

I see you clicking that **REVIEW**button right now, _thank you very much!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Five Years From Now**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected. SPOILERS: ep. 2x13

**A/N: **Oh my goodness! You are all so very awesome. Much mahalo (thanks) to those of you who have reviewed! Iʻm so glad that you all like it. Iʻm done with my final exams & am going home for christmas break tomorrow, so I will be updating much more often. OK. **QUESTION: **What do you guys want to happen in the story? Where do you see it going? I already have a general idea of what I want to happen, but I would **love** the input of the fans of this story. Let me know!

* * *

Chuck counted backwards in his head as he nursed his newly mixed drink. He left New York five years ago to live in Bangkok first, then he moved to Japan. He moved Bass Industries to Japan, expertly changing itʻs name to Japanese so the company wouldnʻt be associated with his father. He made a lot of money and had a lot of women, he was living his dream life, but he wasnʻt happy, he knew it wasnʻt really his dream life.

So he came back to New York. No one recognized him here, so he managed to remain unnoticed. The old Gossip Girl had basically pronounced him dead when he hadnʻt turned up a year after he left, so he was able to slip under the new Gossip Girls radar. That is, until two months ago.

*Flashback*

He was sitting in central park waiting for school to get out. It was a nice afternoon in late August and nannies were scurrying to various schools preparing to pick up their ward. That was when he saw her, his Blair. She looked as lovely as ever, her hair was longer and her skin was fairer, and she looked softer somehow. She walked arm-in-arm with Serena towards Constance Billard School for Girls. He held his breath as they walked past him, hoping that she wouldnʻt notice him, she didnʻt. He wondered why they were heading toward their old school, so he followed them.

He didnʻt expect that when he got there, Blair would be hugging a little girl. Chuck thought up a number of explanations for that. The girl could very well be Blairʻs sister, a child that Eleanor and Cyrus had after he left. He suspected that the girl was four or five, which meant that Eleanor and Cyrus would have been expecting either before they were married or shortly after their marriage. He didnʻt expect that when the group walked past his hiding place that the little girl would call Blair "Mommy." Chuck quickly did the math in his head, the girl would have been conceived in Blairʻs senior year in high school After he left maybe? But Chuck was sure he had kept close enough tabs on Blair, until she left for France. He was sure that she hadnʻt been with any guy since him.

The next day, he followed as Dorota dropped the little girl off at school. He was even able to slip inside and figure out what room number she was in and what time school ended. He stood across the street until recess, when the girlʻs class was let outside for a few minutes. They were joined by the Kindergarten boys of St. Judeʻs. He really saw her for the first time then. He thought that she looked exactly like Blair had when they were in Kindergarten, long hair that curled at her waist, and the unmistakable Waldorf nose. She even carried herself like Blair, ruling the girls on the playground. But there was something about her that was familiar, he just couldnʻt put his finger on it.

He waited in the park until the school day was over. While he was waiting, he called his private investigator. He needed to know what was up with this little girl that belonged to Blair. His P.I. promised he would get right on it. At about 12:30, nannies began to head for the various schools again, Chuck decided to do the same.

He was standing outside of Room 102 when the teacher opened the door. The nannies and mothers of the other girls rushed into the room to pick up their girls. Chuck stood to the back, unnoticed, as usual. He was surprised that he didnʻt see Dorota anywhere. Finally most of the students were gone, and the teacher came out once more.

"Hello, sir. May I help you?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Iʻm here to pick up Chayla," he anserwed, glad that he had heard Dorota address the girl this morning.

"And you are?" the teacher asked again, picking up a binder and flipping through it.

"Her....Uncle. Uncle Bart," Chuck anserwed, using his fatherʻs name.

"Iʻm sorry, Sir. But you arenʻt on her contact list. You canʻt pick her up," the teacher replied.

Just then Serena ran down the hallway looking flustered.

"Oh damn. Sorry Iʻm late," she said stopping in front of the door, "Iʻm so sorry Iʻm late Miss Beck..." Serena looked at the man standing next to her and recognition filled her eyes, "Oh my gosh, Chuck."

"Chuck?" Miss Beck asked, looking confused, as she motioned to Chayla to get ready.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked angrily, quickly signing the sign out sheet and making sure that Chayla had all her things.

"I just wanted to get a closer look at Blairʻs little one," he anserwed looking down at Chayla, "Sheʻs beautiful, looks exactly like Blair."

"You shouldnʻt be here, Bass. Especially not at Chaylaʻs school," Serena began walking holding Chaylaʻs hand.

"I didnʻt know that they changed the rules since I was gone. Itʻs still a free country, right?" Chuck said sarcastically.

Serena glared at him, then looked down at the shy and frightened little girl.

"Chayla, honey. You wait right here while Aunty Serena talks to this guy, okay?"

Chayla nodded her head and began to play with the little dog she carried everywhere with her. Serena and Chuck walked a little ways down from where the girl was standing. Chuck glanced at her again.

"Blair doesnʻt want you to see her," Serena said.

"Why not? Itʻs not like I care that sheʻs a mother or anything. I didnʻt come back for Blair," Chuck replied.

"Thatʻs a lie, Chuck and you know it. Thatʻs not why Blair doesnʻt want you to see her. Look at the girl closely, Chuck."

Chuck studied the little girl, she definitely looked like Blair. But as he observed her more, he finally realized what it was that he couldnʻt put his finger on. He remembered the picture that was always on his fatherʻs desk. An old wedding picture, a smiling and happy Bart Bass, with a woman next to him, so radiant and lovely, Chuckʻs mother. The little girl looked like Chuckʻs mother, from her face shape to her eyes. She definitely looked like Blair, but she reminded him so much of his mother.

"Sheʻs...mine?" Chuck asked, stunned.

"Thatʻs why Blair doesnʻt want you to see her, or well for her to see you at least," Serena replied.

"Why would Blair care anyway?" Chuck asked, suddenly very angry, "She probably married some french Lord and claimed that he was the father of the girl."

"Really, Chuck. Are you dumb? Donʻt you have some private investigator keeping tabs on Blair, anyway? She isnʻt married," Serena was exasperated.

"She didnʻt get married? How did she make this work?"

"No, Blair is not married. Sheʻs a single mother, she works for Waldorf Designs now," Serena replied, "Deciding to keep Chayla was the hardest decision she ever had to make, it was the biggest scandal of her life. But sheʻs made it work, because she loves Chayla, just like she would have made it work with you because she loved you."

Chuck looked at the little girl again as he thought about Serenaʻs words, "I gotta go." He said and quickly stormed to the door.

Chuck was just about to open the door, when a he heard a little voice behind him, "Excuse me. I know who you are. My mommy keeps your picture in her drawer in her bedroom."

Chuck turned around and smiling up at him was Chayla. It was like looking at a mini-Blair. And a mini-him.

* * *

_Reviews _are much appreciated! And donʻt forget to answer the question in my authors note.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five Years From Now**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected. SPOILERS: ep. 2x13

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **Hello everyone, and once again, thanks to those of you who commented. I tried to make this chapter a little longer and tied in some lose ends with everything I guess. Please let me know how you like it!

* * *

Serena was sure that Blair was beginning to suspect her. She had even questioned Serena this morning when she offered to pick up Chayla from school again, for the third time that week.

*Flashback*

"Dorota can pick Chay up, S. Why do you want to do it, what with your busy schedule and all?" Blair said bitingly.

"Come on Blair, canʻt a girl just want to spend time with her favorite neice? And godchild, at that," Serena replied, "And Iʻm not too busy at all. Remember, Iʻm the gallery manager, I can rearrange my schedule just like that." She snapped her fingers to illustrate her point.

Blair glared just a little. They were sitting in her living room, Blair had the day off and wanted to go the spa with Serena, but Serena insisted on staying around the city and picking up her daughter after school for a play date at her house. Technically Serena wasnʻt lying about the play date, it just wasnʻt a play date with her son, Luke.

"But what about our spa day, S? Youʻve been saying that you wanted to do one since forever?" Blair complained, wrapping her robe around her tighter.

"Well, I was thinking a complete spa weekend, in the Hamptons or something. Maybe this weekend!" Serena replied brightly, "But you go today. You deserve it."

"I really do, donʻt I?" Blair laughed, "Fine. Pick Chayla up from school, but Iʻll be around to pick her up at 6."

"You wouldnʻt let me not have aunty-neice time with her would you?" Serena smiled as she got up to leave.

"Of course not, Serena. Remember 6 sharp."

*End Flashback*

"Aunty S! Aunty S! Look what Uncle got for me," Serena was brought back from her daydream by a tiny voice.

Chayla was standing in front of her holding a bunch of wild daisies that grew around the pond in the park. Chuck was approaching the bench she was sitting on, next to her, Luke slept quietly in his stroller.

"My, my Chay. Youʻre a quick one arenʻt you?" Chuck said, out of breath.

"Yep! Iʻm the fastest one in my grade. Wanna race?" Chayla laughed as she jumped into Chuckʻs arms.

"Itʻs ok, Chay...Iʻm very sure that you would win," Chuck said kissing the girl on top of her head.

Serena watched the two as they interacted. She could see the bond that the two had already formed in the short months that they had known each other. She smiled to herself at Chuckʻs affection for his daughter. He had never been so tender with anyone, except for Blair herself. Just as Blair was never caring with anyone except her daughter and Chuck. Serena thought theyʻd make a perfectly happy family, just as Blair and Chuck always wanted, she didnʻt understand why they were avoiding each other.

Serena didnʻt understand why Chuck just didnʻt come out of hiding. He remained holed up in his room at the Palace. He insisted on meeting them there and playing there, until Chayla had insisted (by throwing a temper) that she wanted to come to the park. Chuck said it was for everyones safety. He didnʻt want to hurt Blair anymore. He didnʻt know that she was hurting every second that he was gone.

Serena didnʻt understand why Blair didnʻt want to talk to Chayla about Chuck. By the time Serena was five and Eric was two, her mother was getting remarried to her second husband. Of course, Serena didnʻt understand exactly what was going on then, but she understood eventually. Serena continually insisted that Blair tell Chayla about Chuck, the child needed to understand. But Blair refused. That was part of the reason that Serena introduced Chuck to Chayla as "Uncle Chuck"

If only Serena could somehow get the two together. They wouldnʻt meet up at the palace, Blair refused to go there since Chuck left. And Chuck wouldnʻt set foot anywhere near Blairʻs neighborhood, or anywhere that heʻd run into Blair. But anywhere outside of the city was fair game. Like, the Hamptons for example, this weekend. Serena suddenly had a brilliant plan, a plan that was so brilliant it was almost Blair-like.

"Hey Chuck," Serena called looking towards where he was playing with Chayla, "I just remembered something I had to do at home."

"Oh, ok," he replied as he began to get Chayla to go home.

"No, you play with her for a bit. Just make sure you get her back by at least five," Serena quickly said as she gathered her things and prepared a sleeping Luke for the stroller ride home.

"Uhm, are you sure Serena?" Chuck asked, looking uncertainly toward the little girl.

"Yes. Just be there before five," Serena said rushing away.

Chuck stood there stunned for a few seconds until he felt a tug on his jacket.

"Uncle Chuck?" Chayla asked

"Yes, Chay-Chay?" Chuck replied using his special nickname for his daughter.

"Iʻm hungry," she pouted.

"What would you like to eat?" Chuck asked, scooping the little girl up into his arms.

"Hmmm..." Chayla considered, "How about finger sandwiches from the Met cafe?"

Chuck smiled down at her, "Just like your mother, I tell you."

And the two began their walk across the park to the Metropolitan Museum cafe.

Serena arrived home five minutes after leaving the park, her plan raging in her head. She put Luke in his room for his nap before she went into her office. Soon, her plan was on paper, she just needed to make the necessary contacts. She pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number.

"Hello, and thank you for calling J. Humphrey designs. This is Angela speaking, how may I help you?" a voice answered.

"Hi, Angela. May I please speak to Jenny Humphrey? Tell her itʻs Serena calling and that itʻs important," Serena replied politely.

"Sure, one moment please," the secretary replied and transferred the call.

In a few moments, Serena was filling Jenny in on her plan.

"So you are positive that you can get it done by friday?" Serena asked eagerly.

"No problem, Serena. Iʻll be glad to help out," Jenny said cheerfully.

"Thank you so much Jenny. And please donʻt mention it to anyone, I wouldnʻt want Blair to find out too soon," Serena said before hanging up the phone and dialing her brotherʻs number.

Eric was currently living in the Hamptons with his partner, Brad. Brad owned a world renowned spa that many celebrities paid thousands of dollars for. Luckily, Serena being Ericʻs sister, she got everything for free. Bradʻs business was also Blairʻs favorite place to go in the Hamptons. In a few minutes, Serena had her plan complete.

Now all that she needed to figure out was how to get Blair and Chuck in the same place, at the same time.

---------------------------------

**The Next Day**

"Wait, youʻre sure heʻs back here?" Nate Archibald asked over his breakfast.

"Youʻd think I know if my ex-step brother was here, right Nate. Anyway, heʻs been seeing Chayla for the past two months now," Serena replied.

"And Blair doesnʻt know about this?" Nate cleared his throat and the waitress refilled his glass of water.

"No. But sheʻs going to find out. This weekend. And youʻre going to help. You need to run into Chuck today and somehow convince him to go with you to the Hamptons this weekend."

"And how exactly am I supposed to run into Chuck when I donʻt know that heʻs here. And when he doesnʻt want ANY of us to know that heʻs here," Nate replied, exasperated.

"Well, heʻll be in the park today after school, probably at the zoo. You could bring Lincoln! He loves the penguins," Serena brainstormed, "Cʻmon give your nanny a break, she works so hard with you and Jenny gone all the time."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Well, can I tell Jen about all of this?"

"Oh, Jenny already knows. Sheʻs the costume designer," Serena smiled triumphantly.

"Fine, Iʻll do it. What time should I be there?"

"3:00, sharp," Serena smiled at Nate as she got up to leave.

-------------------------

Nate was at the zoo at 3:00 pm on the dot. Just as Serena had told him to. He was standing at the entrance holding his 3-year-old sonʻs hand. Serena had been crazy to ask him to bring Lincoln here. Of course, Nate had spent time with his son, tons of time, but it was always in the comfort of their townhouse. And the only time heʻd been out to the park with Lincoln, his wife Jenny was there to mediate any situation that might arise. Nate didnʻt know what to do now, except to wait.

Five minutes later, he spotted the familiar curls of Chayla Waldorf. Her head was above the crowd because she was suspended on Chuckʻs shoulders. Nate got a good look at Chuck for the first time in years. He was taller and more muscular. His hair was longer and his face was softened. He looked happy somehow. Of course, the last time Nate had seen him, Chuck was practically dying from the grief of losing his father.

"Saya! Itʻs Saya daddy!" exclaimed Lincoln pointing up to where the girls head was now bobbing through the crowd.

"Youʻre right, Link! Letʻs go see if Chayla wants to have a little playdate," he replied guiding his son through the crowd, keeping his eyes on the little girls head.

Nate lost them five minutes in to his search. Lincoln had to use the bathroom, and when they came back out, he couldnʻt find the girls head anywhere. Nate assumed that Chuck had put Chayla down, letting her view the animals from her own vantage point. Lincoln and Nate were now sitting on a bench next to the penguin exhibit, Lincoln sucking on a penguin shaped lollipop and Nate keeping his eyes on the doors. Nate knew that the penguins were one of Chaylaʻs favorites as well, and that sheʻd pull Chuck in this direction sooner or later.

"Saya! Saya! Over here, itʻs me Link!" the 3-year-old next to him suddenly exclaimed, shuffling his little body off of the bench.

"No, Link!" Nate exclaimed, chasing after his son as he ran toward his "cousin"

"Link!" Nate heard Chayla exclaim as he approached the trio, "Hi Uncle Nate!"

"Hey Chay. Cʻmon Lincoln, letʻs go," Nate said, avoiding eye contact with Chuck.

"Archibald," Chuck greeted.

"Bass," Nate replied, just as curtly.

"Does this one belong to you?" Chuck asked nodding down at the little boy who was now sharing his lollipop with Chayla.

"As Chayla is yours, Lincoln is mine," Nate responded.

"Looks like heʻs got some Brooklyn charm too," Chuck said.

"Heʻs Jennyʻs as well. These things you would know had you bothered being here the last five years."

"Letʻs not discuss that in front of the children, Nathaniel," Chuck said gesturing to the two small children who were now looking curiously at the men.

"How about we discuss it this weekend. On my boat in the Hamptons," Nate replied.

"Really Nathaniel, the Hamptons? Why canʻt we discuss this in the comfort of our homes?" Chuck replied cunningly.

"Because you donʻt call here your home anymore. Plus Jenny will be home all weekend. Unless you want her to know that youʻre back...."

"Please, and risk her texting Gossip Girl, the Hamptons it is. Iʻll pick you up saturday morning," Chuck replied curtly, then turning to Chayla he said, "Cʻmon Chay, we better get you back to your Aunty Sʻs house. Say bye to your cousin."

"Bye Link! Iʻll see you soon! Tell your mommy to call my mommy, then maybe you can come to my house!" Chayla said hugging the little boy goodbye.

"Otay, Saya. Bye!"

----------------------------

"Itʻll probably be better if Chayla is there, but not there at the same time," Serena was saying.

She was at Blairʻs apartment talking to Dorota. Blair was at work, busy organizing meetings with the buyers of Department Stores across the country and overseas. Waldorf Designs was a hit with Blair behind the scenes, managing everything, she really was an expert at the kind of thing.

Serena had explained to Dorota everything that had been going on. Dorota was shocked to know that Chuck was back but even more shocked when Serena admitted that he had seen Chayla on more than one occasion, and that Chayla was in fact with him right now.

"What will Ms. Blair say?" Dorota asked, worried and not wanting to get into trouble from her boss.

"Donʻt worry Dorota! If we just follow my plan, everything should go smoothly. Iʻll send a car to pick you up shortly after Blair and I leave. When you get to the Hamptons house, my grandmotherʻs butler will be waiting with further plans. Just, please donʻt tell Blair, Dorota," Serena said.

Dorota sighed, she never kept secrets from Blair often, but in this case she knew that it was for the good of both Blair and Chayla. For their happiness, and Dorota only wanted her two charges to be as happy as possible.

"Alright Ms. Serena. I will do it," Dorota smiled happily.

Serenaʻs smile brightened as well, "Thank you Dorota! I knew youʻd love the plan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Five Years From Now**

**by: **xSTARxSHiNEBABY

**Summary: **Five years has passed since the night he came back. Five years has passed since the night he left. Heʻs back in the city after all these years, looking for the one person heʻs always regretted leaving behind. He comes back to more that what heʻs expected. SPOILERS: ep. 2x13

**Chapter. 6:**

**A/N: **Yay! The last chapter is up. I am SO sorry that I havenʻt updated in forever. I know that I said I would get it up soon after school ended. But I guess with Christmas and everything, things came up and I really wanted to spend time with my family. So I hope you al understand. But anyway, this is the last chapter! Everything falls into place with Serenaʻs plan and what not. Kind of had writers block, so itʻs not my best...but ENJOY!

* * *

"Seriously Serena, what are we doing at your grandmotherʻs house?" Blair whined as Serena opened the door to the grand Hamptons house.

Blair hadnʻt been back here since the summer before their senior year. It reminded her too much of a certain white party, where a certain boy turned her down.

"I told you B, I wanted this spa weekend to be private, just us," Serena smiled as she walked in behind Blair.

Serena was counting on her grandmotherʻs house to bring back memories. The whole day was going to be a reminiscing day for Blair, down to the white dress she had worn at that white party so many years ago.

"Why donʻt you go upstairs to my old bathroom, I think Eric and James set up already. Iʻm just gonna go and make sure the kitchen staff prepared our lunch things," Serena said to Blair as she began walking toward the kitchen.

"S, why do I think you have something up your sleeve?" Blair asked as she made her way up the stairs.

Serena began to panic a little, but kept a straight face, "Of course I have something up my sleeve, Blair. A fun weekend for the two of us. Now hurry and go get started upstairs!"

---------------------------------

Dorota and Chayla were just entering the kitchen when Serena got there.

"Oh good, you guys made it. Blair is beginning to suspect something, Iʻm not sure what exactly though. Dorota, you know where the maids quarters are, take Chayla there and Iʻll send someone out when everything is ready," Serena began talking quickly and she hugged Chayla, "Iʻm sorry I have to keep you cooped up all day, but we canʻt risk anything."

"Ok, Miss Serena, we know what to do. Come on, Miss Chayla," Dorota replied to a spazzing Serena.

Serena smiled a grateful smile at Dorota. Serena began to dial her cell phone as the two guests left.

"Hey S," Jenny answered.

"Jenny, everything ready?" Serena responded, looking for the snacks that she had the Hamptons maids get ready for them.

"Yes, I dropped the dress off with Eric this morning, he says that itʻs in your closet," Jenny replied.

"Great! Is Eric there?" Serena asked.

"Hang on," Jenny handed the phone to Eric.

"Hi sis, whatʻs up?" Eric answered.

"You set everything up right?" Serena said as she prepared a tray of snacks.

"Yep, weʻre setting up the venue right now. Everything is ready," Eric replied, Serena could hear people setting up in the background.

"You guys are the best!" Just then, Serena heard Blair calling from upstairs, "I gotta go. The Queen Bee is getting upset."

---------------------------------------

"Did you really have to wear that Chuck?" Nate asked surveying Chuckʻs outfit of choice.

The two were on Nateʻs boat, getting ready to set sail. Nate fit the part of a sailor in white slacks and a matching white and blue top, he was also prepared for the party he had to get Chuck to later that evening. Chuck, on the other hand was wearing white slacks and a pastel yellow polo shirt.

"Thereʻs just something about that Hamptons that makes me feel like wearing pastels. Must be the ocean air," Chuck replied, taking a sip of his champagne.

"Why are you back, Chuck?" Nate asked from the wheel.

"Is it not obvious? I would have left if I hadnʻt met Chayla," Chuck replied.

"But whyʻd you come back in the first place? Japanese ladies get too boring for you?"

Chuck gave a sneering laugh, "You could say that."

"Oh come on, youʻre Chuck Bass. Donʻt act like you didnʻt have all you wanted. Money, girls, everything youʻve ever wanted," Nate replied.

"Not everything," Chuck frowned, "the money was great, and girls are good placeholders, but nothing compared to Blair."

"Sheʻs moved on, you know," Nate told him.

"Really Nathaniel? Then why isnʻt she married?" Chuck asked.

"Not like that, Chuck. She doesnʻt worry about you anymore. Sheʻs got Chay to worry about now," Nate replied.

"You donʻt know that," Chuck tossed back another glass of champagne.

"You really do love her, donʻt you?" Nate said.

"Itʻs more than that now, I love Chayla too," Chuck sighed.

"Look, Chuck. I know that Chayla loves you. And Blair still does too. But you canʻt avoid her forever. Sheʻs going to find out eventually."

"And when she does find out, Iʻll deal with it."

"Well, I hope your prepared, you may run into her sooner than you expected," Nate said under his breath.

-----------------------------------------

"Whatʻs going on Serena?" Blair asked, angrily as she eyed the dress that Serena was holding out for her.

"Eric and James are having a party!" Serena exclaimed.

"A white party? Really? How....classy," Blair sneered.

"Oh come on, Blair. Theyʻve just agreed to have a commitment ceremony, itʻs like a proclamation to the world that they want to be together," Serena dramatically elaborated.

"Didnʻt they do this like three years ago?"

"Oh come on Blair. Itʻll be really fun! Plus, they have lots of really cute straight friends you can meet. And you look AMAZING, if I do say so myself."

"Fine, give me the dress. You said you had it specially made?" Blair gave in, snatching the dress out of Serenaʻs hand.

"A Jenny Humphrey original," Serena smiled proudly as Blair stepped into the bathroom.

Serena picked up her phone and dialed Nateʻs number.

"Nate? Where are you?"

--------------------------------------------

"Serena, Iʻm at my house. Chuckʻs getting ready to go right now," Nate replied, checking that the guest bedroom door was still closed.

"You got him the white tux, right?" Serena asked.

"Letʻs just say, it was lucky that the red wine spilled all over his shirt just as we were getting out of the boat," Nate laughed,

"No, itʻs lucky that Chuckʻs a fussy dresser," Serena replied.

Nate heard the guest bathroom door open, "I gotta go. Iʻll see you in half an hour," he hung up the phone just as Chuck walked into the kitchen.

"Secret phone calls to the Duchess? I guess the Hamptons really does bring back some memories," Chuck sneered.

"That was Jenny actually. Sheʻs at Ericʻs house, apparently Eric and his partner needed some help designing outfits for their commitment ceremony. Think we can take a swing down there to pick up Link? Jen might be home a little late."

"Sure, whatever for my best friend," Chuck answered.

"Great, letʻs get going," Nate replied as they left the house.

---------------------------------------

"You look great B," Serena said as she fixed the headband over her best friends perfect curls.

"A headband? I havenʻt worn one of these since high school," Blair frowned.

"And I do NOT know why you stopped, you look great," Serena replied as she adjusted her own dress.

"Really S, Iʻm on to you. Somethingʻs going on, but I donʻt know what it is yet," Blair replied as she picked up her clutch from the bed.

"Right, we better get going, the carʻs here already," Serena replied as they left the house.

-------------------------------------

"I thought we were picking up your son, not having a cocktail party," Chuck said to Nate as a server offered them some vitamin water in a glass.

"I didnʻt know that Eric and James were announcing their commitment ceremony tonight," Nate covered up, "Besides, there arenʻt many people here."

Chuck looked around, Nate was right. Their immediate families were the only ones gathered in the courtyard. Chuck could see the Eleanor and Cyrus talking with Lily and admiring pictures of their grandchildren on their little digital picture key chains. Eric and Jenny had their heads together in the corner, probably discussing Jennyʻs designs. Link and Luke were playing in the little makeshift sandbox. Harold and Roman were even there, talking with Ericʻs partner, James.

"Wait, is Blair going to be here?" Chuck asked.

"Iʻm not sure," Nate answered quickly as he walked over to his son and nephew, leaving Chuck alone.

Chucks mind set to work, this was all a set up. He wasnʻt sure exactly what they were setting up yet, but he knew that he was a key player. He had dealt enough with business execs to know that something was going on.

"Charles Bass? Is that you?" Chuck heard a voice from behind him, it was Lily.

"Oh great," Chuck said under his breath as he grabbed another glass of wine from the waitress that was walking past him, he turned to Lily, "Lily, great to see you."

"I had no idea that you were even back. How nice of you to come to Ericʻs little party here," Lily said formally as she kissed Chuck gently on the cheek.

"I was trying to remain under the radar. Coming here was a surprise," Chuck forced a smile.

"Iʻm sure Eric will be pleased to see you. Why donʻt you go say hello, I see that he isnʻt busy with Jenny anymore," Lily said, pushing her former step son over to where Eric was now lounging alone.

Chuck decided that she was in on it as well, they all were. He grudgingly went over to say hello to Eric.

----------------------------------------------

Blair was very sure Serena had something up her sleeve. Blair was, after all, a professional. She dealt with negotiators and lawyers all the time. She could see right through the screen that Serena was putting up. Blair didnʻt like it, she wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know now.

But Serena was stalling. At least Blair THOUGHT she was stalling. Was it really possible that Serenaʻs town car had run out of gas right as they were about it leave? And was it really a coincidence that the nearest gas station was all the way across town from where Eric lived. Now, Blair was sitting in the backseat of the car while Serena was inside the gas station flirting with the adolescent attendant.

Blair was getting very impatient. She had a meeting very early with buyers from China in the morning. And she was dying to see Chayla, she felt like she hadnʻt seen her daughter in weeks.

Finally Serena was making her way to the car. Her four months pregnant belly protruding slightly under her white cocktail dress, her frame still small. Gosh, Blair hated Serena sometimes.

"Made plans with your new boyfriend? Iʻm sure heʻd be happy taking care of two kids straight out of high school," Blair remarked as Serena slid gracefully into the car.

"Oh come on, Blair donʻt be like that. At least we got the gas for free," Serena smiled.

"As if paying for it would have been a problem," Blair frowned.

"Cheer up Blair, we have a party to get too!" Serena said perkily.

------------------------------------------

"Uncle Chuck!" the little girl exclaimed as she ran towards where the man was standing talking to her grandmother.

"No, donʻt run Miss Chayla," he heard Dorota call after the girl.

Chuck turned in time to collect a crashing little girl into his arms.

"Hey Chay," he said as he promptly put her down, feeling the stares of the Waldorf-Roses on his back.

"Chayla, honey. Why donʻt you go play with Link and Luke. Grandmama needs to speak with _Uncle _Chuck," Eleanor said to the little girl, shooing her and Dorota away.

"Yes Grandmama," she answered politely as she walked away towards her cousins.

Eleanor turned to Chuck, anger flaring in her eyes, "How does my granddaughter know you?"

"Not that it matters, but no one told me about my _daughter_, so I think I have the right to see her. Serena agrees," Chuck answered.

"Does Blair know about this?" Eleanor asked angrily.

Chuck was sure that everyone was in on the plan, everyone except he and Eleanor. Was Blair behind all of this? Did she know that Chuck had been seeing Chayla and put this whole thing together so that Eleanor could unleash her wrath on Chuck? Eleanor could be much scarier than Blair at times, like they say like mother like daughter.

"Look Mrs. Waldorf, nothing makes me happier than the days that I get to spend with Chay. If Blair knew that I was back, sheʻd take all that away from me. I donʻt want to not see Chayla," Chuck pleaded.

Eleanorʻs face softened a little, but quickly became angry again, "I donʻt think you should see Chayla without Blairʻs permission, she does have sole custody after all."

"I canʻt argue with that," Chuck said turning to where Lily and Eric were "talking" and eavesdropping, "Eric, Lily, thank you for having me."

Chuck stalked out of the courtyard, feeling eyes on him. He was used to that, leaving when he didnʻt want to, but had to.

---------------------------------------

Blair stepped out of the car, pleased that they were finally at Ericʻs. The sooner she got in there, the sooner she could leave.

"Maybe we should go around the back, Blair," Serena said, Blair noted the panic in her voice.

"Really Serena? I am not walking there in these," Blair replied looking down at the heels Serena had lent to her, the straps were coming undone, so she bent down to fix them.

"What are you doing out here?" she heard Serena whisper on the other side of the car.

Blair didnʻt hear the frantic whispers that came after that, but she could see a pair of polished white dress shoes next to Serenaʻs.

"What were you trying to do, Serena? Did you think I would be stupid enough to fall for all of this," she heard a male voice say, a very distinct male voice.

A voice that Blair would have been able to recognize in a crowd of millions. The voice she tried to forget over the years, but never could.

"Chuck?" Blair said as she straightened herself.

The ex-siblings stopped talking as Blair made her way around the car. Chuckʻs face fell as he took Blairʻs essence in for the first time in years. He glanced at Serena, angry.

"Iʻm leaving," Chuck said and began to walk away to where his limo was waiting.

"Chuck, wait. Donʻt go," Blair said, repeating the words she had said so many years ago.

"And if I donʻt wait, what you want to come with me?" he asked angrily

"No, I offered to go with you once already. You turned me down. I just want to know what the hell youʻre doing here." Blair asked, placing her hand over Chuckʻs

A group was gathering on top of the stairs. Every guest at the party was now gathered, watching the charade. It was going the way Serena had planned, kind of.

"Mommy!" Chayla called, as she tried to squirm out of Haroldʻs arms.

Serena had planned it well. She knew that with Chayla around, Blair wouldnʻt do anything rash.

"Uncle Chuck!" she heard Chayla call again, Blair turned this time.

Blair began to walk up the stairs, "What did you call him, Chay?" as she took her daughter from her father.

"Uhmm....Uncle Chuck," Chayla said shyly.

"Do you know him, Chayla?" Blair asked calmly.

"Mmhmm. We play sometimes, after school," Chayla answered.

Blair was back to where Chuck was standing, waiting. The resemblance between the little family was amazing. It was breathtaking. So breathtaking that the assembled group could barely breathe for a few seconds.

"How long has this been going on?" Blair asked after a few seconds, controlling her voice well.

"A few months now," Chuck sighed.

"A....few....hmm, ok. Be calm Blair," Blair said quietly to herself.

"Give Chayla to me, Blair," Chuck said holding out his arms.

"No, no. I need to hold her. She calms me down," Blair smiled, "So did everyone know you were back?"

"Just Serena. Until a few days ago when I ran into Nate, and then he brought me here. Iʻm surprised itʻs not on Gossip Girl yet..." Chuck said just as Blairʻs phone buzzed.

"Now it is," Blair giggled showing Chuck the message:

**This just in, looks like the Waldorf-Bass family is finally back**

**together again. C, B, and little C spotted at a "cocktail" party**

**at the van der Woodsen home in the Hamptons, having a**

**little talk. Hope your plan works out, S. **

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl.**

"Wow, Chay. 5 years old and already mentioned on Gossip Girl? You beat Suri Cruise by at least 6 months," Blair joked.

"Keep it up and youʻll have more Gossip Girl hits than your mom," Chuck joined in.

"Or your dad," Blair laughed looking up at Chuck.

The girl looked between the two confused, but Chuck and Blair couldnʻt take their eyes off of each other.

"I really missed you, Chuck," Blair said, letting down her guard.

"And I you, " Chuck replied, running his rough hand over Blairʻs smooth cheek.

"Please donʻt go again," Blair pleaded.

"Give me one reason. The reason why I shouldnʻt get into this car and go back to Japan," Chuck smiled, repeating the words she had said to him.

"Charles Bass, I....we," Blair began motioning to the little girl she held in her arms, "love you."

"Thatʻs all I needed to hear," Chuck smiled as their lips slowly reached for each other.

Behind them, their families cheered, clinking their glasses, toasting to the moment that everyone had been waiting for. Blair and Chuck didnʻt notice anything. To them, time stood still. The only thing that mattered was each other and the little arms that were now clinging to both of them.

Blairʻs phone buzzed but she was too busy to notice:

**Spotted, B and C kissing and making up. Guess 5 years**

**doesnʻt make a difference in true love. Whenʻs the wedding**

**guys? You know GG will keep you all updated, UES-ers.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**XOXO,**

**Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review.

And what do you all think of a sequel, like maybe B&Cʻs life after this and as a family with Chayla? Give me some ideas!


	7. Alternate Ending

**A/N: **Hereʻs an alternate ending to "Five Years From Now." I know that my last chapter wasnʻt my best work, mostly because I was rushing trying to get something out to please you guys, but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter more. :)

* * *

Blair stepped out of the car, pleased that they were finally at Ericʻs. The sooner she got in there, the sooner she could leave.

"Maybe we should go around the back, Blair," Serena said, Blair noted the panic in her voice.

"Really Serena? I am not walking there in these," Blair replied looking down at the heels Serena had lent to her, the straps were coming undone, so she bent down to fix them.

"What are you doing out here?" she heard Serena whisper on the other side of the car.

Blair didnʻt hear the frantic whispers that came after that, but she could see a pair of polished white dress shoes next to Serenaʻs.

"What were you trying to do, Serena? Did you think I would be stupid enough to fall for all of this," she heard a male voice say, a very distinct male voice.

A voice that Blair would have been able to recognize in a crowd of millions. The voice she tried to forget over the years, but never could.

"Bass. What the hell are you doing here?" Blair almost screamed as she made her way around the car.

"Not that it matters to you, Waldorf," Chuck snarled, "But why donʻt you go ask your mother, she kicked me out."

"My mother? What the hell is my mother doing here, Serena?" Blair asked turning her anger to the blonde standing next to her.

Serena smiled sheepishly, "Well the plan isnʻt going exactly according to plan."

Blair heard a crowd begin to form at the top of the stairs, but she was too angry to notice. She didnʻt even notice her father carrying her daughter at the head of the group.

"I knew you were planning something Serena, but what the hell," Blair said just as Chuck began "A fricken plan Serena. I should have known..."

"Are Eric and James even having a commitment ceremony?" Blair asked angrily.

"Well," Eric stepped in, "When Serena mentioned having a party for a fake one, we got to thinking that weʻd really like to do that. Thatʻs why we called your dad and Roman, Blair."

"Daddy!" Blair exclaimed, becoming aware of her father for the first time but immediatly turning back to Chuck and Serena.

"Did you know that he was here?" Blair asked Serena before turning and asking Chuck, "How long have you been here?"

"Blair, calm down. Chayla is here," Chuck said as he motioned to where Chayla was now standing a few stairs away.

Blair glanced at her daughter who was looking between her and Chuck, confused.

"Mommy? Uncle Chuck? Whatʻs going on?"

Now it was Blairʻs turn to be confused. And now she was even more angry.

"Uncle Chuck," Blair said controlling her voice the best that she could, "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Look B, I wanted to tell you sooner..." Serena began.

"Donʻt ʻLook Bʻ me. Just tell me what is going on," Blair interrupted, "Chayla will tell me the truth."

Blair motioned for Chayla to come to her, "Chay sweetheart, how do you know this man?"

"Thatʻs Uncle Chuck. Sometimes Aunty S takes me to play with him after school," Chayla answered happily.

"How long has this been going on?" Blair asked Serena.

"A few..." Chuck began but was soon cut off by Blairʻs angry stares.

"A few months, since around the time Chay started school," Serena answered.

Everything began to click in Blairʻs brain. Chaylaʻs dreams has started when she had gone back to school, around the same time that she had met Chuck. So the man in her dreams had been Chuck.

"And how long have you been back?" Blair asked turning to Chuck after she picked up Chay.

"A few months," Chuck said.

"I canʻt believe you, Serena. Taking my daughter against my wishes to see him," Blair yelled.

"Maybe you should give Chayla to me, Blair," Chuck said as he motioned to take Chayla.

"No. Donʻt touch my daughter. Youʻve done enough damage here. Maybe you should leave," Blair replied.

Chuck was visibly hurt, "If thatʻs what you want," he said as he opened the door to his limo.

"Wait, donʻt go," a tiny voice said, everyoneʻs head turned to the little girl in Blairʻs arms.

"Iʻm sorry Chay, your mommy doesnʻt want me around," Chuck smiled sadly.

"But I want you to stay," Chayla replied.

"Chay sweetie, he has to go," Blair said curtly.

"Well, mommy. If he has to go, then I want to go with him," the girl replied.

"No, you have to stay Chayla Audrey."

"But why?" Chayla asked.

"Because I love you," Blair replied.

"Well, I love Uncle Chuck. And you do too, Mommy, so why canʻt he stay?" Chayla asked.

Blair blushed, "It doesnʻt work like that, Chayla."

"Yeah it does Mommy, movies are always like this," Chayla replied.

Everyone laughed, "Sheʻs quite right, Blair Bear," Blair heard her father say.

"Fine," Blair responded, placing Chayla on the ground, "If he doesnʻt go then I will go."

"No, Blair. Donʻt go," Chuck said as he placed his hand over Blairʻs.

"Give me one reason. The reason why I shouldnʻt get in the car," Blair said angrily flicking his hand off of hers and crossing her arms.

"Because, Blair. I love you. And I love Chayla. I came back for you, but I stayed for the both of you," Chuck replied.

Tears began to pool in Blairʻs eyes as she closed the distance between her and Chuck. Their lips met and on the steps their families were toasting their reunion.

"Does that mean youʻre gonna come live with us now?" Chayla asked innocently.

"If you and your mommy want me too," Chuck replied as he scooped the little girl up into the space between them.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! And can I have a little brother, too?" Chayla asked.

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
